Maybe We Were Meant to Be
by twilightnaley19
Summary: After Ryan breaks up with her, Cate takes it out on the people that matter the most. What happens when Baze doesn’t give up on her, and he lends a shoulder for her to lean on? What will happen? Were they always meant to be? One shot based on Episode 7


**AN: This is my first Life Unexpected story, I decided to do a one shot. This is from Episode 7 "Crisis Unaverted" I just wanted to write something somewhat based off of that episode.**

**This one shot hasn't been beta'd so if there are any mistakes I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Life Unexpected.**

**Summary: After Ryan breaks up with her, Cate takes it out on the people that matter the most. What happens when Baze doesn't give up on her, and he lends a shoulder for her to lean on? What will happen? Were they always meant to be?**

_**Maybe We Were Meant To Be**_

She didn't know how things ended up to where they were now, she knew she should have just been honest with Ryan, and maybe things would be different. He would still be mad at her, but they would probably still be together and working things out.

Besides being mad at herself she was mad at Baze, for being Baze, even to her that made no sense. But in a way this was his fault, always in her life, and always having to be so damn charming, and so him. She knew all the blame shouldn't be on him, but on both of them, but she needed to blame someone, and since no one forced her to drink so much that night, she chose to blame Baze.

She was angry at herself for shutting Lux out, and not granting Lux's wish when she had asked her, to take in Natasha and she told her she couldn't, she hated to see the disappointment on Lux's face when she begged and pleaded with her, that it was the only thing she really wanted, and she had explained the story to her, but she just couldn't find it in herself to care at that moment, all she could think about was her relationship with Ryan.

It was all Baze's fault, she knew she should stop blaming Baze constantly, but if he hadn't come back into her life, if he had just stayed away then none of this would have happened, and she and Ryan would be happily married and would grow old together. That wasn't going to happen now, he didn't want to have anything to do with her, he had even stopped by to get his stuff that he kept at her place and left the key.

She had tried to call him, only to get his voicemail, and she would constantly leave him tons of messages filling up his inbox that he had called her back, to tell her to stop calling him, and to just leave him alone. She thought she would see him at work the next day so she could talk to him and explain herself to him, but when she got there she found out that he had asked for a transfer, and she knew that it was over, and that she should accept it, but she just couldn't.

Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed the Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a spoon and headed back up to her bedroom. She hadn't slept in days, she wasn't hungry, only taking a bite of a sandwich she would make, or not eating at all. She just cried herself to sleep, got up and looked at pictures of her and Ryan and she would begin crying again. She hadn't showered since that night after he walked away and she was left standing there wondering how she would be able to finish the contest.

As she sat on her bed, she wondered where Lux was, she knew she hadn't come home and she knew she would get bad parent of the year, but her heart was broken and she realized that she was being selfish, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She heard the door slam, and she placed the ice cream down as she slowly made her way downstairs, to see Lux walking towards the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" she asked angrily, wincing at the harsh tone of her voice as she stared at Lux.

"What do you care, I was at Baze's." Lux snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady, I am your mother and you will respect me." She yelled as she walked into the kitchen behind Lux.

"You sure as hell aren't acting like my mother, you told me I could come to you if I needed too, and I needed you, I get that your boyfriend broke up with you, but it's your own damn fault, you shouldn't take it out on me, I wasn't the one that lied to him!" Lux yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Cate didn't realize what she was doing until it happened and she noticed the scared look in her daughter's eyes and she regretted it just as quickly as it happened. She had slapped Lux, hard across the cheek, and she noticed the bruise forming, and she knew that she had overdone it.

"I'm so sorry Lux, I didn't mean for that to happen." Cate tried to apologize but Lux just glared at her.

"Don't touch me, I'm out of here." Lux said to Cate, as she tried to hug her, but Lux moved away from her and grabbed her hat, storming out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Cate slid to the kitchen floor as she let out a sob, she couldn't believe she had just hit Lux, she always swore that if she ever had kids she would never hit them, or yell at them, or get mad at them, and she had done just that.

Grabbing her cell phone she dialed Baze's number, she had to tell him a piece of her mind. She only got voicemail, so she decided she would leave him a message.

"You are such an ass, its your fault that my life is screwed up, and that my daughter hates me. Why did you have to come into my life again." She hung up and threw the phone watching as it slid across the floor.

Heading to her liquor cabinet she pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and drank it straight from the bottle, she knew she would have a killer headache later but she didn't care, she just wanted to drown her sorrows and forget everything, at least for a while.

Her phone rang, but she was too far from it, and she just let it ring as she took a swig of the vodka she was now nursing, she had finished the bottle of Jack already and had moved on to the vodka. She was going to have a killer headache and she would be hung over in the morning.

Baze didn't know what was up with Cate or what would possess her to hit Lux, he understood that she was heartbroken, and that she was missing Ryan, but when his daughter came storming into his place with tears streaming down her cheeks and a bruise that was forming, he didn't care how hurt or heartbroken she was, she had crossed the line and they needed to have a talk.

Pulling up to her house, he shut off the car and got out slamming the door behind him. As he walked up to the door, he knew that she was probably in a mood, but she was just going to have to talk to him, or listen to him, but they were going to talk.

He knocked on the door, and waited for a response, when he didn't hear anything he checked the door and noticed that it was unlocked, pushing the door open he made his way inside, and closed the door behind him. He made his way into the kitchen and noticed Cate was on the floor with an empty bottle of Jack lying next to her and a semi empty bottle of Vodka in her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he knelt down next to her.

She looked up at him and glared at him as everything came back to her in a flood and she could feel the anger waiting to explode.

"Its none of your business what I am doing." She said angrily.

"It is my business when my daughter comes home crying with a bruise on her cheek." He said as she winced.

"I didn't mean for that too happen, we got into an argument and I snapped." She said.

"Look I get that you are heartbroken, and you are missing Ryan, but that was not the time for you to take it out on Lux, she needed you to help her out with the whole Natasha situation, because she didn't want to lose her bestfriend, but you were so caught up in your own problems that you didn't think of your daughter, and her needs." Baze said as she stood and faced him, glaring at him.

"You don't know anything, this is all fo your fault if you hadn't returned and if you had stayed out of my life, then I would still be with Ryan, and we would probably be married by now." She said.

"Probably? Are you sure you wanted to be married to Ryan, because you seem to be having doubts, and you sure as hell don't seem like you know what you want now." Baze said.

"You don't know me, you know nothing about me." She said as she hit his chest.

"I know more about you than you think." He said as he kept pushing her buttons.

But he knew the only way to get her to let her feelings out, was to push her buttons, and that's just what he was going to do until she snapped.

"No you don't stop saying that, you have no clue who I am." She yelled as she started to shove him, and then started throwing punches.

He just stood there and took the hits as she continued to pound on him, slapping and punching him. He was going to let her get it all out until she couldn't anymore, and then he would hold her and comfort her, and just be there for her.

Her sobs, turned to dry heaves and he felt her body relax and she held onto him as her legs gave way and he held her as he slid to the floor with her on his lap, rubbing her back in a soothing manner as she continued to cry.

Cate didn't want to fight it anymore, she knew that Baze wouldn't leave her alone, he would push her and push her until she snapped and knew that he would be there for as long as she needed him. He did know what she needed, he knew her and she was grateful to him for that.

Deep down inside she did love him, and she knew she would always love him, but he was just too immature and he didn't have a serious bone on his body, and she needed, no she wanted stability, or at least that's what she thought. She couldn't help but hold on tighter to him, as she smelled his signature scent, she always loved the way he smelled, it was so intoxicating.

She knew it was the effects of the alcohol, and she knew that under any normal circumstances she wouldn't be all over Baze, but he was there, and she just needed some companionship. Leaning up she placed a kiss right under Baze's ear moving her kisses down his neck.

Slipping her hands under his t-shirt, she turned so that she was straddling him and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Cate, maybe we shouldn't." Baze said, as he tried to be the reasonable one.

"You don't want me. Wow now you don't even want me." She said as she prepared to stand up, but Baze stopped her.

"I didn't say that, I just don't want you to regret this in the morning, and you are drunk." He said as he looked at her.

"I wont, but I need you." She said as she pushed his coat off and slipped his shirt off over his head.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her as she kissed him, the kiss starting off slow, and gradually becoming heated as their tongues battled. He knew that he should stop this and he knew that she probably wasn't thinking straight, but another part of his body, the part the Cate was grinding her center on was saying to throw caution to the wind and screw her all night.

Sliding his hands up her legs and under her nightgown, he cupped her butt as she tightened her legs around his waist and he stood up and made his way upstairs to her bedroom where he threw her on the bed and crawled over her.

She ran her hands down his back as he slipped her gown up and over her head. He placed hot wet kisses down her body as he hooked his thumbs in the sides of her underwear and slowly slid them down her legs. He came back up to kiss her, and as their tongues battled for dominance she unbuttoned his pants, and slid the zipper down before pushing both his jeans and boxer down his legs.

"I need you Baze." Cate said as she gasped at the feel of his mouth on her body.

Baze placed his tip at her entrance and slowly entered her, they both sighed and moaned at being joined together, and Baze began to move. Cate wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to go deeper.

"Harder Baze." Cate said as he moved faster.

They both came at the same time, and Baze pulled out and laid on his back as they both tried to catch their breaths. Cate rolled over swinging her arm and leg over him she slowly drifted off to sleep. Baze watched her as she slept wondering what her reaction was going to be like when she woke up in the morning.

He wanted to savor this moment for a while, before reality hit Cate and she would be kicking him out. He found himself falling asleep as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Cate awoke the next morning feeling as if an elephant was standing on her head, or that someone was hammering away at her head, she felt a body next to her and opened her eyes and noticed Baze laying next to her. She couldn't believe that she had slept with him again, and everything from the night before came flooding back to her memory.

She got up out of bed and made her way into the bathroom where she showered and got dressed she walked back into the bathroom and shook Baze awake, squinting at the bright sun seeping through the window.

"What?" Baze asked as he rolled over.

"You need to go." Cate said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What why, I thought I could make you some breakfast and then we could talk." He said as he looked at her.

"Look last night shouldn't have happened, and we shouldn't pretend that we are close or that we would ever be something more than Lux's parents. We should forget this ever happened and just focus on being parents to Lux." Cate said as the lies flowed.

"Is that what you really want?" Baze asked as he got dressed.

"Yes, its what I want." Cate said as she turned away from him.

"Fine since that's what you want. I was never here overnight, I only came over to yell at you and I left." He said as he stood in front of her and held her face in his hands and looked at her.

"Please don't make this harder Baze just go." Cate said softly.

He kissed her passionately before releasing her and said "Fine, I'll go but I want you to remember something, maybe we were meant to be something more, and you just don't want to face it, and embrace it, because you are scared and the best thing for you to do is push me away, just like you do everything else in your life. I hope you find your happiness that you are looking for."

He left and walked out of her life and out of her house, they would always see each other because of Lux, but if they could they would do whatever they could to avoid one another if they didn't have to be around one another.

As Baze walked out Cate broke down again, when she realized that Baze was right and they were meant to be, but she couldn't find it in herself to tell him how she felt and she wasn't sure if she was ready to make a commitment to someone, she needed to think and reflect on her life and maybe she would find her happy ending.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this, I don't know if I will do another Life Unexpected story but this was just something I thought of. Let me know what you all thought about this by reviewing.**


End file.
